1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for controlling a public device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various public devices that may be used to provide public services in crowded places. For example, a public device may be used to provide a public service that is shared by users at the same time and/or in the same place. Examples of a public device include a temperature adjusting apparatus for providing cool air or hot air so as to make a more comfortable environment in a crowded place, a sound reproducing apparatus for providing sound so that people may listen to news and music, an image reproducing apparatus for providing images to people so as to advertise, and the like.
Typically a person owns or uses at least one user terminal such as a smart phone, a laptop computer, a tablet, and the like. A user terminal has various functions such as a function of searching for, transmitting, and receiving information on the Internet, a function of reproducing multimedia contents, a function of receiving and editing a photo, and the like. As the technology continues to develop, various kinds of user terminals and various additional services will likely be developed, and people will inevitably continue to use at least one user terminal.